


Welcome Home

by labct1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gay Sex, Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli returns home after a long visit to Finland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write them a reunion fic. They waited a very long time for it!! The story was more than double the word count but I striped it way down. Hope she likes it.

Adam paces in front of the door while he waits for Sauli to get home. Their home.  From now on they'll be sharing closets and bathroom counter space, cooking meals and doing dishes together. Okay so they'll load the dishwasher together but it will still be the both of them doing everyday things together.

Best of all they'll get to sleep together every night, and if one of them is out of town, the other will be keeping house. He knows there's a silly grin on his face but he can't help it. It seems like he's been waiting forever to begin their life together.

Falling in love happened so quickly and unexpectedly. He wasn't looking for it and neither was Sauli. The timing wasn't the best for either of them. Add the obstacle of Sauli living half a world away and it's a wonder they've made it this far. But when it's right, it's right and you find a way to make it work, as his mother told him when he poured his heart out to her after the tour was done.

He walks a few steps towards the kitchen to grab the champagne he bought for the occasion when he hears the door open behind him.

Sauli's home.

He turns and wonders if he will ever get used to the way his breath hitches when he first sees him. He thought he was in love once before but that was puppy love compared to what he feels now. It's probably because he's older and wiser and knows more about what he wants and what he doesn't.

He looks tired and rumpled but, to Adam, he's still the sexiest man. His blue eyes are glowing and there's a smile on his lips as they look at each other. Then he laughs and everything seems right again. That's what's been missing in this house - Sauli's laughter. It's sunshine and rainbows and every other corny thing every written in a greeting card.

Adam wants to show him how he cleaned out half his stuff from the closet in the bedroom. He wants to show him the space he made for him in the bathroom. He wants to tell him how excited he is to start their life together except it's been five long weeks since he kissed those lips and felt those arms around him. He doesn't want to wait another minute.

Sauli runs to him and jumps in his arms, nearly making him fall backwards. He laughs as his hoists him up. Sauli's kissing him all over his face and just like that he feels like a teenager again.

He takes a moment to breathe in his scent, and feel the warmth of his arms and legs around him.

"Missed you, missed you, missed you," Sauli keeps repeating as his lips meet with every patch of skin they can find except the one place Adam wants them.

He starts mumbling something in Finnish. Adam used to ask him what he was saying but he doesn't bother anymore.  His actions tell him everything he needs to know.

He buries his face in his neck and squeezes him as tight as he can. He probably can't breathe but he can't help it.

"Missed you too," he says kissing his throat. "So much."

"What's that smile for?" Sauli asks against his lips. He hoists himself up a little higher and wraps his arms around his neck a little tighter.

"Nothing. I just love you," he answers against his lips.

He goes to kiss him but Sauli moves his head so Adam kisses his cheek instead, which is fine because it's skin and he's desperate.

"Love is not nothing, Adam." Just hearing his name with that accent sends a jolt of electricity through his body.

Adam tugs on Sauli's ear while his hands roam his back. He wants to strip him naked and toss him on the nearest piece of furniture. Or the floor.  Then Sauli squirms against him.

"Furniture is overrated," he mumbles against his neck.

"Huh?"

He pushes Sauli back until he hits the wall. "I'm going to fuck you against the wall."

He kisses him with a desperate hunger and Sauli's right there with him, matching stroke for stroke, moan for moan.

"Adam, a bed is more comfortable." Sauli slides his legs down Adam's body until he's standing on his tip toes.

"Don't think I can wait." He slips his hands down Sauli's pants to cup him.

"You're in one of those moods." Sauli teases.  He bites on his bottom lip and Adam can't let that go without kissing him senseless.

"Sauli?" He gets Sauli's pants opened and pushed down.

"Yeah?" Sauli says breathlessly and all Adam can think is that he's finally getting to where Adam's been since he walked through the door.

"Shut up." He kisses him and rubs him over and over until Sauli's hard, leaking and begging him for more.

He turns him around and places Sauli's hands flat against the door before allowing his owns hands to trail down his arms. There's so much about him that turns Adam on but one of his favorite things is how toned he is - everywhere.

He may be tiny but he's strong. Some of their most exciting times in bed is when they're each fighting for control. It usually starts as a game with them goofing around, wrestling and playing. Then it turns into something more and it ends with them covered in sweat and gasping for breath.

He slips Sauli's shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. His fingers trace his long, lean back before caressing his ass. He wishes he was an octopus with eight arms, then he could touch him everywhere he wants all at once.

"Have I told you you have a great ass." Adam watches his hands squeeze him and spread him open.

Sauli lifts his head to look back at him. "Maybe once or twice."

Adam grins and kisses him, slapping him lightly in the process. "Smart ass."

He licks his fingers before slipping them between his cheeks and rubbing his hole. His heart speeds up when Sauli's eyes roll back before closing. He's so fucking sexy like this. His head's leaning against the wall and his open mouth is panting against his arm.

He wets his fingers over and over but he doesn't enter him. Instead he nips at his neck and back while he teases him.

Sauli lifts a foot and rests it on the hall table, opening himself up for Adam.

"Please," he begs.

Adam bites on his neck before leaving to get the lube and condom from the table by the couch. He finds Sauli leaning against the wall, stroking himself, his hips move back and forth.

Later he'll lay him on a bed and take his time like he planned. They'll have champagne and celebrate the beginning of this new chapter in their life together.  Then they'll make long, sweet love.

Bur right now he needs to take the edge off.

He pours lube over his fingers and starts to tease him again before sliding it inside.  He's surrounded by heat and tight muscle and after a few strokes he can't wait anymore.

"Too long," he whispers.

He quickly strips his pants down and covers himself.  He enters him slowly, trying to give Sauli time to adjust but his hands are pulling at Adam's thigh, trying to push him in further which only increases his own desire. They're both impatient and needy. The long time apart has taken its toll on their control. It feels new again, like it always does after they've been separated.

"Damn you feel good." He stays still for a minute, enjoying the feel of Sauli all around him.

"Adam," Sauli whispers. He turns his head and Adam captures his lips before he starts to move.

He loves the way his muscles grip him. Sauli holds himself open and Adam stares down to watch them. It's such a turn-on to see himself disappearing inside, only to reappear seconds later.

He closes his eyes and fucks him fast and hard. The table rattles against the wall when Sauli's foot slips on it, the sound only adding to their passion.

He's close but he's not ready to come just yet. He pulls all the way out before sliding back in at a much slower pace - doing anything he can to draw it out for a little while longer.

Sauli moves his hands to stroke himself, his breathing harsh and quick. Adam reaches around to help him, knowing he's right on the edge and moments later he comes over their joined hands. Adam strokes him through it before sliding his hand to hold his hips still, smearing come all over Sauli's side. 

He needs to get off, desperate for it now. His hips move quickly as a line of sweat trails down his neck. Sauli clenches his muscles and Adam's lost. He groans out Sauli's name as wave after wave crashes over him.

It feels so good to be inside him when he comes. He's sick of watching him on the screen, or imagining it in his head. Reality is so much better than fantasy. He lays his head on Sauli's shoulder as he catches his breath.

"I ruined the wall." Sauli's chuckling so Adam doesn't think he feels all that bad about it.

"We'll wash it."

Adam pulls out and pads to the kitchen to clean up. Sauli follows him and grabs a cloth. He hears him in the hall and waits for him to return but he doesn't. Instead he finds him already upstairs in the shower. He decides to join him, where they spend more time kissing and whispering love words than they actually do washing.

"I cleaned out half the closet for your stuff," Adam tells him when they're cuddled up in bed.

"Why? I said I'd use the guest one."  Sauli's staring at him and his blue eyes always seem to pierce him right to the soul.

"But I want to share one with you," he whines.

"It won't last," Sauli says yawning.

"Yes it will," Adam says to the sleeping man.

A month later Sauli's moving his things into the guest room. "We won't fight now. You can have the whole closet."

"But I'll be better," Adam pleads but he knows he won't. He'll end up stealing space again, or leaving his clothes on the floor of Sauli's side. It's probably better for their relationship this way.

"Fine," he says, giving in. "But we're still going to do the dishes together."

Sauli gives him a strange look but Adam refuses to expand. It makes sense in his mind and that's all that matters.

"Okay. We do dishes."

"And we'll still share the same bathroom?" He bites on his nail.

"Yes." Sauli gathers up some of his stuff.

"And cook together right?"

"Yes Adam. Cook, clean, fuck, yell, laugh. We still do them together. I'm just moving clothes, okay?"

"Okay," he says smiling. So he's being a little paranoid. He's allowed. He doesn't want changing a closet to turn into a whole bunch of other changes.

"Love you," he sighs when Sauli leaves the room with an armful of clothes.

What he feels for Sauli is unconditional and beautiful. It's the most perfect thing he's ever had in his life. If he wants to say the words a million times a day, well, Sauli's just going to have to put up with hearing them.

"Love you too," Sauli yells back.

He smiles and falls back on the bed. They survived weeks apart, crazy travel plans and visa problems.  They'll survive this.


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a chapter two but it does pertain to chapter one so I thought I'd keep them linked. Quite a few people asked me to write the fight that lead to Sauli moving his clothes to the guest room. Here it is....

"Jesus."  Sauli shakes his head at the mess in the closet.  "How many times do I have to keep picking this stuff up?" he mumbles to himself.

He should have known Adam would pull out article after article of clothing off the hangers and shelves before settling on what to wear.  The problem is he can't seem to pick it up after.  Instead it ends up shrewn all over his shoes and stuff.

He walks over to the bathroom and yanks the door open.  He meets Adam's eyes in the mirror and crosses his arms.

"What?"  Adam asks innocently as he puts his toothbrush in the holder.

He throws his arms in the arm in exasperation.  "You really have no idea?"

"What?"  Adam asks again, more hesitantly.  He blots his face with a towel and turns to look at him.

"Did you see the closet?"

At least Adam has the grace to wince and look guilty.

"I was going to pick it up."

Sauli rolls his eyes.  He's heard that before.  "When?"

"When we got home."

"Right," he says sarcastically.  "More like you knew I would put them away for you."

He storms back to the closet and looks at the mess.  Fuck it.  He's not picking it up anymore.  Every morning it's the same thing, at night too if they go out.  He doesn't get why Adam can't just hang his stuff back up.  What's so difficult about folding the shirt and putting it on the shelf, or lining his shoes back up? He doesn't even know why Adam tries on all these shoes anyway when he all but lives in his those Owens boots lately.

He yanks a shirt from a hanger and grabs the closest pair of boots he can find and makes his way out of the closet, trying not to step on anything of importance, squeezing his eyes shut when he hears something snap.  He prays it was only a button and not some piece of jewelry.  It wouldn't be the first time some ended up on the floor. 

He sighs, knowing he can't just leave the stuff there when something of value could get broken - probably already did.  He puts his stuff down and starts to pick things up off the floor, methodically putting things away. 

It's really the only thing Adam does that drives him crazy.  Well, that drives him really crazy.   He can live with the spoon and coffee cup in the sink instead of putting them in the dishwasher.  Although why he can't open the door and put them inside is beyond him.  Probably the same reason he can't put his clothes back.  Or how he leaves the shampoo bottle empty instead of replacing it.  Sauli's had to run out of the shower for a new bottle more than once.  But those are minor compared to this.  If Adam listened to him when he tried to explain it before, they would've avoided this confrontation. 

He feels Adam's hands pulling him away and out of the closet. 

"I said I'd do it." 

He sounds almost angry which makes Sauli more upset because he really doesn't have the right.  Adam's in the wrong here not him.

"Sorry if I don't believe you," he snaps.

He walks over to his bureau and pulls out a pair of jeans and underwear before walking into the bathroom to take his shower. 

"You broke my necklace!"

Sauli looks at the two pieces in Adam's hand.  It's not his fault so he shouldn't feel guilty but he does and it makes him lash out. "I wouldn't have if you put it away where it belongs!"

"It wouldn't have been on the floor if you weren't in such a hurry when we got home last night! You're the one that yanked it off my head."  Adam yells.

"You didn't seem to mind at the time." Sauli snaps back.

Adam doesn't acknowledge that, he just continues on like Sauli didn't say anything.  "And you ripped my favorite shirt.  I had to throw it out.  It's a wonder my jeans survived," Adam says sarcastically.

Sauli's eyes widen in shock.  He's really going to blame him for this and turn last night into something bad. 

He remembers following Adam upstairs after their night out.  They had so much fun at the awards show.  They laughed and held hands, and even kissed a few times.  It's the first time Adam kissed him in public, when cameras were around.  He felt like they turned some corner he didn't even know they were hiding behind. 

When they got home, Adam walked into the closet to take off his jacket.  He happened to glance at Sauli, gave him a tentative smile and said he loved him.  The look on his face, almost shy like it was the first time he was saying it, made something inside Sauli snap and he had to have him.  He knew he acted like an animal but he couldn't help it.  He was consumed by this need to just take him.  Adam kept saying how hot it was but apparently it wasn't if Adam's pissed about a fucking shirt.  A shirt that can be replaced with a phone call.

He closes his eyes and starts counting.  He doesn't lose his temper very often but when he does those around him better watch out.  His eyes are cold, ice cold when they meet Adam's.  He doesn't think he's ever been so angry with someone before.  He has no idea how Adam leaving his stuff out turned into .... _this_.   He can't even come up with a word to describe the venom that was in Adam's voice.

"It won't happen again," he promises.

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly like it sounds."

No more ripping his shirt off and yanking his necklaces over his head in his haste to get to skin.  No more Sauli losing control if all it's going to do is get thrown in his face.

"Whatever.  Like I really give a shit."  Adam throws the necklace on the floor and walks out.  Sauli hears the front door slam and he takes a few deep breaths.

He takes a long, hot shower, letting the water massage away the tension from his body.  It's the worst fight they've had, not like they've had a lot to compare it to but still.  He gets dressed and cleans up the closet.  He should leave it for Adam but he can't. 

He looks at the necklace in his hand.  It's the one he was wearing the night they first met.  It was one of his favorites and one he doesn't wear often.  Maybe Sauli can see if someone can repair it.  Or maybe he can buy him a new one if it isn't too expensive. 

He places it on the top of his bureau and walks into the bathroom to clean up.  He lifts the jar of skin cream Adam uses and inhales its scent. He's always loved the smell, clean and crisp.  He puts the covers on the jars that were left open and straightens them so they're nice and tidy on the counter.  This never bothered him like the clothes.  He wonders why that is.

He walks downstairs and starts to pace in the kitchen.  What if this fight turns into something more?  It's just a fight, right?  Although a bad one but still just a fight.  Adam wouldn't decide they weren't worth it, would he?  He starts getting nervous waiting for him to return.  He doesn't even know where he went.  He wasn't scheduled for any meetings or anything.  In fact, they were supposed to spend the day together grabbing lunch and going shopping, maybe catch an afternoon movie.

He makes himself a drink and sits on the couch in the backyard.  He looks out at the scenery but for once he doesn't see its beauty.  Instead he plays the nasty scene in the bedroom over and over in his mind.

He turns his head when he hears the sliding door open.  Adam comes outside but doesn't meet his eyes and Sauli's heart drops.  He takes a seat on the chair a few feet away.  The tension gets thicker with every second that passes and Sauli lifts his legs up, wrapping his arms around them as if to ward off the chill.

"I was an ass and way out of line," Adam says quietly.  "I'm sorry."

Sauli blinks and looks down, not sure of what to say.  He doesn't think he did anything wrong but does it matter?

"I'm sorry about the necklace," he offers.

He hears Adam's heavy sigh before he moves to sit down next to him.  He can almost cry with relief when Adam pulls him into his arms.  He climbs onto his lap, resting his head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. 

"Sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. When I saw you picking up, I got pissed at myself for letting it get to that point. You shouldn't have to act like my maid."

"I don't mind."

Adam laughs. "Yeah you do or you wouldn't have said anything."

"I really am sorry about the necklace."

"It's the one I wore our first night together.  That's what really got me mad.  It's my good luck charm."

Sauli had traced it against Adam's naked chest while he asked Adam it's meaning. 

"So instead of telling me that you yelled at me."

"Yeah.  I never said I wasn't stupid sometimes."

He can hear the smile in his voice before his lips touch Sauli's hair.

He wants to ask him about the other part of their fight but he's not sure he wants to hear the truth.  Maybe Adam didn't like what he did last night.

"I promise I won't rip any more of your shirts."

Adam's hands cup his face and pulls it up so he can look into his eyes.  What he sees is a mixture of regret and love, and it feels like the sun's shining straight to his soul.

"You can rip anything off me anytime."

"But you said.."

"I didn't mean it.  I was lashing out and I'm sorry."  Adam sighs.  "Last night. Damn, Sauli," he smiles wide and Sauli can't help returning it, feeling like he just won the lottery. "It was amazing."

"Yeah?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah baby. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Sauli leans forward for a kiss that he desperately needs right now. It makes him feel like everything is going to be okay. They had a fight but they got through it and now they can move on.

"Adam?"

"Hmmm," Adam says against his throat.

"I'm going to move my stuff to the guest closet.  That way you can make as big a mess you want and I can shut the door."

"Okay."

They kiss again and Sauli can't help laughing when Adam asks, "Can we have make-up sex now?"

He climbs off Adam's lap and starts walking towards the house.  He stops at the doors and looks at Adam before teasing him.  "Yeah, we can have sex now.  But you have to catch me first."

He squeals and laughs as he races up the stairs, Adam on his heels.

 

　

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
